


Tickle Fight

by odiko_ptino



Series: Modern AU [5]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Flirting, Gen, M/M, Tickling, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odiko_ptino/pseuds/odiko_ptino
Summary: Helios has a secret weakness.





	Tickle Fight

Helios is a very physical being – or at any rate, he is these days. His small and winsome little body is still somewhat new, by their standards. At some point, Helios had decided that after so many centuries of being tall and terrifying, it might be more fun to take a form that the mortals would find appealing. And now, having determined that yes, it is more fun to hug smiling humans than to terrify them, it’s all he wants to do. When he isn’t tormenting them for fun, anyway.

At the moment, he’s efficiently combining hugs and torment at once, with Icarus on the receiving end of Helios’s affections. The god had abruptly announced that he’s bored and wants Icarus to entertain him, and glomps onto the boy koala-style. He then begins mischievously poking fingers into his ribs and armpits.

Icarus makes a weird, choking noise and scrunches his face up, adorably trying to frown in disapproval at the same time that laughter threatening to pour loose from him. He twists away and shoves at Helios in an attempt to dislodge the god, but to no avail. Helios snickers in triumph as he gleefully teases the human.

At one point Icarus pleads for Apollo to intervene and “get this annoying jerk off me!”

Apollo doesn’t; not immediately. He, too, enjoys the sound of Icarus’s reluctant laughter. But after a moment he determines that something else would make this situation even funnier.

He waits until both are sufficiently distracted, and then reaches over to pluck Helios off of Icarus, quickly catching him up in a headlock. He uses all of the strength he has as a god to hold the titan in place. Helios has already figured out what’s going on and squawks in protest, struggling.

“I suggest you make the most of this,” Apollo nods at Icarus, who is staring in dawning realization, a grin of pure malice forming on his face. 

“No way. No. Way. Helios?!”

“You better not, you brat, I swear I’m gonna -!“ 

Whatever threat the god had in in mind is lost as Helios squeals in sudden laughter. Icarus has taken Apollo’s advice and started tickling Helios’s belly, with immediate results. Helios is wildly ticklish, improbably so, and he folds like wet paper, giggling shrilly. 

Apollo isn’t certain where this puts them in the standings. Helios is the one with Icarus’s fingers dancing over his skin. Icarus is grinning at Helios, delighted to watch the elder god squirm under the influence of Icarus’s touch. The intimacy is theirs.

But watching the embarrassment and indignity radiating off Helios is worth any concession of points. Apollo can regain the lead later; this shit is hilarious. Helios is trying to kick Icarus away but holding back at the same time – doubtless he’s afraid of shattering the human’s frail mortal body, so he can’t even fight back effectively. Eventually he gives up and just hangs limp in Apollo’s arms, giggling and utterly defeated.

Apollo lets it continue until Helios begins glowing, a sign he’s losing control of his vessel, and releases him then.

Helios’s recovery is fast. "You’re dead meat, mortal!” he cries, launching himself at Icarus, who barely has time to yelp before Helios has him on the floor, tickling him senseless.

Yes, it seems Apollo has forfeited intimacy points on this one, but he decides it was still worth it, to see first Helios and now Icarus in such a cute and entertaining state. Icarus is no match at all for Helios, but the god has mercy on him after a while. Icarus grabs his wrists and Helios lets him, though he still wriggles his fingers at him to make him giggle nervously.

“B-but wait, I mean, it was Apollo’s idea, why don’t you get him?!”

“No point, mop-head. That guy isn’t ticklish at all. Part of his whole identity of being no fun, you see.”

“Aww.“ 

Apollo turns away, surprised to find his face coloring at the disappointment in both their voices. They clearly wish they could do the same to him. 

It’s an interesting thought, but still, he thinks it best if he doesn’t correct Helios’s assertion. Apollo has kept his secret for thousands of years and has no intention of giving it up now.


End file.
